The Badge of Love
by The biggest ikarishipping Fan
Summary: So Paul is battling Valory for the love badge but before they battle her they have to answer a question first... Ikarishipping and hinted pokeshipping. R&R!


_Enjoy! =D _

_WARNING: Story may have kind of sucky ending! _

"Isn't Adorel Town just beautiful!" Dawn exclaimed as she looked at all the beautiful gardens there was, the beautiful view of the hillside, the wooden houses that all looked new, and grassy fields.

"Doesn't this place just remind you of the word romance?" Dawn asked, stars in her eyes.

"Uh, sure, so where's the gym?" Ash asked.

"How come we always have to go the gym first?" Dawn whined.

"Aha! There's the gym." Ash chirped, pointing to a big, beautiful wooden building with gardens in spread all around it and round, gray rocks that were smoothed and shiny that led to the door and in big block letters on the building said "_Adorel City Gym_".

Dawn sighed. "Boys…" she muttered.

As they made their way in a girl with pink hair stepped in front of them.

"Hi! I'm Valory! I'm the gym leader here!" she said.

Valory had long, curly pink hair and big pink eyes. She wore a pink halter tang top and white shorts with pink high heels. She also wore heart-shaped earrings.

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Ash greeted, holding out his hand politely.

"Nice to meet you!" Valory smiled, shaking the raven hair man's hand. "And you two?" She asked pointing to the blue haired girl and a guy with slanted eyes and brown spiky hair.

"I'm Brock and I think it's love at first sight!" Brock exclaimed, hearts in his hand, drool dripping out of his mouth in a lovesick way. He was about to go on when croagunk, a blue-ish frog-like pokemon poison jabbed Brock.

"Whyyyyy?!…." Brock cried before croagunk dragged him away.

"Okay…" Valory said sweat dropping.

"Anyway, I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you!" Dawn said happily.

"Dawn?" Valory asked again, then smirked.

"Oh, and Ash before I battle you I have an other battle with this other trainer named Paul. Maybe you know him?" Valory said.

"Paul!?" Ashe cried. "He always beat me to the gym!" Ash whined.

"What do you expect? You are slow." Paul stated,coming out of the double-doors of the gym.

"Paul!" Ash yelled.

"One more thing," Valory interrupted. "As you may or may not know this town is known as the city of love and I give away the love badge, so before I battle you, you have to tell me who you like."

"Do I have to?" Ash asked nervously.

"Not really, but it would show respect for the gym." Valory said.

"Did Paul say who he like?" Ash asked looking at Paul.

"Yup!" Valory said and looked at Dawn.

Paul blushed a barely noticeable blush.

"Ooh! I didn't know Paul had a crush." Ash giggled.

"Shut up!" Paul snapped, his cheeks slightly darker.

"So, who do you like?" Valory asked.

"Uh… well she's this girl named, uh… Misty." Ash said quietly poking his fingers together.

Valory grinned. "So what does she look like?" she asked eagerly.

"Orange hair, usually in like a side ponytail and she's the gym leader in Cerulean City." Ash said, still embarrassed.

"Okay! So Paul, lets have our battle!" Valory said.

"Two on two battle! Only challenger can switch pokemon!" The referee announced.

"Luvdisc, go!" Valory called.

"Stand by Elekid!" Paul shouted.

"Hey, Ash! Look!" Dawn said.

"Huh?" Ash looke up. "What are you doing wearing your cheerleading outfit?"

"So I can cheer for you when Paul is done. Maybe even cheer for him." Dawn said.

"Do you wonder who Paul likes?" Ash suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Dawn said quietly as if pondering about it.

Ash smirked. "He could even have a crush on you!"

"WHAT!?!" Dawn shouted and her face turned red. "W-what do you mean?" Dawn sputtered.

"You know what I mean. Paul maybe having a little crush on you. I can't think of any other girl he could have a crush on, but then again I'm not him." Ash said, lauging sheepishly.

"That's ridiculous." Dawn muttered.

"Do you have a crush on Paul?" Ash asked.

This caught Dawn off guard and she fell over.

"Use Brick break, Elekid!" Paul shouted.

"Dodge Luvdisc!" Valory ordered as the heart shaped fish was about to get hit by the brick break.

"Do you?" Ash asked again.

"What do I do?" Dawn asked, trying to avoid the question, her face pink.

"You know? Do you have a crush on Paul?" Ash asked again.

Dawn pretended not to hear and just watched Paul's battle.

"Luvdisc is unable to battle! Elekid wins!" the referee declared.

"Elekid return." Paul said as elekid returned back into it pokeball in a flash of red light.

"Go torterra!" Paul called as the green creature was released.

"Your turn Jynx!" Valory yelled.

"Jynx!" Jynx called after it was released from the red and white pokeball.

"Terra!" Torterra battle cried, eyes focusing on the Jynx.

"Use powder snow, Jynx!" Valory called out.

"Jynx!"

"Dodge and use leaf storm!" Paul ordered.

"Torterra!" Torterra roared as he dodged the powder snow and used leaf storm.

The attack only hit part of Jynx.

"Ice punch!"

"Jynx!"

"Tor!" Torterra grunted as Jynx hit it with the ice punch.

"Torterra return! Elekid go!"

"Ele!"

"Thunder punch!"

"Ice punch!"

The two attack collided and caused an explosion.

The battle continued on like this for ten minutes before Jynx knocked elekid out with an ice punch.

"Ele!"

"Elekid return! Go torterra!" Paul yelled.

"Use Frenzy vine!" Paul ordered.

"Torterra!" Torterra roared before vines started coming out of the ground and wrapped Jynx around in it.

"Jynx!" was it's final cry before it fainted. "Jynx…"

"Jynx, return." Valory said. "You did good, Jynx."

"Congratulations on beating me, Paul!" she said while smiling warmly, her hair a bit messy from the battle.

"Thanks." Paul muttered.

"Here's the Love badge!" she chriped, handing him a badge.

The love badge was pink and heart shaped, but had gold outlining and had a gold speck in the middle.

"Hey ,Ash?" Valory asked.

"Yeah?" Ash looked up from his nails, now staring at te pink hair gym leader.

"Can we have our gym battle tomorrow? My pokemon are beat!" she exclaimed, grinning respectfully.

"Sure." Ash agreed.

"Congratulations, Paul!" Dawn exclaimed, still in her cheerleading outfit.

"Hn. Whatever." He replied indifferently.

"So... Paul... who do you like?' Ash asked.

"None of your business." Paul replied, turning his face in order to hide his blush

"I told you… actually, pretty much everyone who I like!" Ash whined.

"I'm still not telling." He said now glaring openly at him.

"I know who he likes!" Valory said smiling.

"Who?!" Ash asked.

"Not allowed to say." Valory replied, looking at Dawn with a smirk.

Dawn noticed her looking at her and tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"Please?" Dawn whined.

Valory thought for a bit then smirked. "I'm especially not allowed to tell you Dawn." Valory giggle.

"Why not?" Dawn pouted, crossing her arms. "I can keep secrets!"

Paul blushed a bit harder.

"Reasons."

"Wait! I know who Paul likes!" Ash suddenly blurted out.

Paul looked at him with fear in his eyes.

"Me too." Brock said, giggling mischeviously.

'Rats!' Paul thought.

"Who!?" Dawn asked excitedly, also a bit fearfully.

"Isn't it obvious? Valory is especially not suppose to tell _you_!" Ash said.

"Why though?" Dawn asked cluelessly.

Ash fell over, sweat dropping.

Paul blushed harder knowing his secret was about to be revealed.

"Maybe because it is _you_!" Ash yelled, rolling his eyes.

"R-really?" Dawn asked, her face going a dark pink. Dawn turned to look at Paul who was facing the other way, his face too a strawberry pink.

"We'll leave." Brock said as Valory, Ash and him walked away.

Dawn looked down at her feet, her mind spinning like a hurricane.

Dawn glanced at Paul who looked really embarrassed, looking at his love badge.

'The love badge…' Dawn thought. 'love…'

'He must really do have a crush on me or he probably would have said he didn't and probably wouldn't look so embarrassed.' Dawn thought to herself.

"Paul?" Dawn asked quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you really have a crush on me?" Paul and Dawn were both facing opposite directions, their back to each other.

Dawn turned around to look at him when he didn't say anything.

Finally he answered. "Yes." He said a bit of regret in his voice.

Tears formed in her eyes and se felt there were butterfrees swarming wildy in the pit of her stomach.

"R-really?" Dawn asked, wiping away her tears, a small smile on her face.

"Yes." Paul replied, still not turning around, his voice revealing no emotions.

Dawn sniffed as more tears fell down her face. Dawn wasn't sure what to say as she continued to wipe away her tears of happiness.

Suddenly Paul turned around.

"Huh?"

Paul was looking at his feet not saying anything.

Not thinking Dawn said, "T-thank you."

"Huh?" Paul asked, not understanding.

Dawn was only a few feet away from Paul.

"Thank you." Dawn said quietly, her tears continuing to fall silently on the gym's floor.

Paul took a step toward Dawn. Dawn looked up. "Hm?"

Suddenly Dawn had an urge to kiss him but…

But Paul kissed her first.

As Dawn looked up Paul's lips collided with hers. Dawn was shocked at first but continued to kiss Paul. Dawn wrapped her arms around his neck and Paul wrapped his around her waist. They continued to kiss for ten minutes (breaking apart for air now and then).

When they did break apart Dawn was blushing a light pink and Paul a barely noticeable blush. Dawn smiled an embarrassed smile at him. And they kissed once again, a feeling in their chest that no words can describe....

- - -

_Sorry for sucky ending! I wasn't sure what to do after they kissed. __I **might** do a sequel._


End file.
